1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a display apparatus and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user uses a conventional electronic apparatus, any person can see contents displayed on a screen of the electronic apparatus so that user's data in the electronic apparatus is leaked.